overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Peroroncino
:"H-games are my life." ::- Peroroncino Peroroncino (ペロロンチーノ) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and is regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the younger brother of Bukubukuchagama and the creator of Shalltear Bloodfallen. Appearance Peroroncino is described as a birdman with a head, wings, and talons of a bird. Personality Peroroncino was known in his guild for his perversion and love of H-games. Peroroncino's personality is reflected in his creation, Shalltear, who was designed to have the most sexual fetishes out of all the NPCs in Nazarick. He was the type who enjoyed joking around and disliked the thought of damaging relations between companions. Background In real life, Peroroncino is a fan of eroge, more commonly known as H-games. He also has a older sister, who played YGGDRASIL with him. While playing the game, he and his sister would eventually later on join the same guild called Ainz Ooal Gown. When Ainz Ooal Gown conquered the Great Tomb of Nazarick, he spent some degree of time creating his Custom NPC, Shalltear Bloodfallen. The only reason why Shalltear looked so beautiful despite being a True Vampire was because her appearance is drawn by him. This goes to show that Peroroncino has some artistic skills when drawing his ideal NPC. According to Ainz and Shalltear, whenever Peroroncino purchased a game he eagerly anticipated, he would end up thinking of his sister's face and would lose his motivation because of it. For that reason, the moment Peroroncino realized his sister was voice-acting for a H-Game he wanted to buy, his interest in it plummeted. At some point in time after creating Shalltear, Peroroncino quit the game and freely gave Momonga his valuable equipment and items, telling him to throw it all away if he wishes. Oddly enough however, he also gave Shalltear a resurrection item which would later helped her in the fight against his friend, Momonga. While he was still creating Shalltear back then, he would usually discuss many great things about it with Momonga. In other words, he gave every last bit of details away to Momonga about Shalltear other than the resurrection item she had unknowingly gotten from him. Chronology The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's shutdown at the end of the game, Momonga recalls all the good times he had with the members of Ainz Ooal Gown including Peroroncino. In his lamentation over his fellow guild members' departure a few minutes before him, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of its NPCs were transported to the New World. Later, when Momonga meets the Floor Guardians in the 6th Floor, he is surprised by how similar the relationship between Shalltear and Aura is to their creators, Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Sebas asked Shalltear about her relationship with Aura and why they seem to be on bad terms with each other. Shalltear simply replies that this is the way Peroroncino programmed her to be upon creation. Also, Shalltear revealed the relationship between her creator and Bukubukuchagama as siblings. During the discussion, Shalltear remembers Peroroncino was accompany alongside his guild members, Luci★Fer and Nishikienrai when they were visiting her domain. When Shalltear is mind controlled and rebels, Ainz decided to take full responsibility and kill her by his own hands. He says that the most important fact in this battle is the strong bond between him and Peroroncino. Thanks to the vast information about Shalltear that Peroroncino gave to Momonga, he is able to trace a plan and defeat Shalltear. In the battle, he uses Peroroncino's main weapon, the Houyi's Bow. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Ainz decided to finally punish Shalltear for her rebellion against him, using her as a chair to sit on instead of the one constructed by Demiurge. Because of that, Shalltear was panting and squirming fanatically the moment Ainz took a seat on top of her. This kind of behavior utterly surprises Ainz, when he notices her strange movement below him. In a way, Ainz couldn't stop thinking of Peroroncino as he had created a really perverted setting within Shalltear's character for her to act that way shamefully. The Two Leaders Arc Ainz reminiscences that in the past, Peroroncino screamed at his guild member, Suratan to make a Nazarick Academy together with him in the Guild's Headquarters. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. Touch Me argued with Ulbert that there are some people who need the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt while Ulbert argued that there are people who need to kill the Ice Dragon to fulfill their class-up requirements. Peroroncino suggested going for some erotic monsters like the Succubus, but he was reprimanded by Bukubukuchagama. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After meeting Pandora's Actor in the guest house, Ainz used the fly spell and then landed on the roof of the guest house. He recalls that he would be an easy target to someone like Peroroncino, who was a man who could easily attack from even two kilometers out. During the battle with the Martial Lord, Ainz gets angry, because no one in the audience is cheering for him. He reminisces a phrase that Peroroncino frequently used that if they actually cheered for him, his affection meter would probably have gone through the roof. Abilities and Powers Peroroncino was the most specialized in ultra-long ranged combat within the guild Ainz Ooal Gown. Once Peroroncino is situated in a large open area, he can demonstrate his true power by easily attacking from even two kilometers out. Peroroncino's favorite tactic was concealing himself and then sniping his opponent with a bow from afar. He was also considered to be a power gamer who sought out power at any cost. According to Momonga, he describes Peroroncino as someone who is obsessive over skills and perfect character builds. Ainz thought that Peroroncino was being wasteful by spending even a little bit of data capacity to special effects. Main Equipment * [[Houyi's Bow|'Houyi's Bow']]: A bow filled with the sun's power. Deals elemental damage, ignores shooting type attack resistance. * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. * Unnamed Cash Shop Item: Peroroncino said it was some sort of character effect installed into his avatar. With every step he takes, golden motes scattered from his armor and vanished in mid-air. Bathed in the afterglow, he cut an imposing figure. Relationships Momonga Momonga is one of Peroroncino's closest friends in the guild. He and Momonga were part of the No Cash Item Alliance. Bukubukuchagama Bukubukuchagama is Peroroncino's older sister, whom he tends to argue and bicker with a lot. This has been passed down to their creations, Aura and Shalltear. Peroroncino had to genuflect before her because she had blackmail material on him from when he was twelve years old. Ulbert Alain Odle He and Ulbert were the first to come up with the idea of forming a No Cash Item Alliance where they could compensate for the weaknesses with skill. Touch Me He was jealous of Touch Me's explosion effect and his landing effect. Shalltear Bloodfallen Peroroncino liked to use Shalltear as one of the subjects for his desires, perversion and love of H-games. Her character design hints at him having a lolita fetish. Suratan He and Peroroncino were planning to make Nazarick Academy in the Guild's Headquarters. Flatfoot They had a friendly relationship. Peroroncino thought that Flatfoot was into flat chests and even asked him if he liked men. Trivia * Peroroncino's name is a wordplay on "peperoncino", the Italian word for chili pepper, and "pero", which refers to licking. The latter is a reference to his personality. * Peroroncino was a power gamer, the type of person that sought power at any cost. * Because his sister voice-acted for H-games, Peroroncino would often worry about her voice coming out of the characters in the games he bought and would get turned-off. * He was the first one to betray the ideals of the No Cash Item Alliance, because he wanted to put a character effect in his armor. * Peroroncino's Encyclopedia was given to Shalltear. About half of the detailed information inside the book was erased by Peroroncino himself, before he passed it to Momonga. * It is highly likely that Peroroncino might have been the very first member to breach No Cash Item Alliance's Agreement. This may hold true as Peroroncino's friend, Momonga felt hurt and betrayed by his actions, hinting to the fact that nobody used or bought cash items until he did. Quotes * (To Momonga): "Buying equipment skins is like buying fap material. Regardless of whether you'll use it or not, it's always better to have a copy stored somewhere." * (To Momonga): "That's why I had no choice but to install the effect into my avatar with a cash shop item! You should know, right? I don't like using cash items either. If I could stick it in my armor, I wouldn't need to do all that. It can't be helped. Man, I'm so envious of Touch-san's explosion effect and his landing effect. I wish I had those too." * (To Flatfoot): "You're one to talk, naming your weapon Tsururinpettan...Or are you referring to something else? Could it be you like men's chests, Flatfoot-san?" * (To Flatfoot): "Am I wrong? Don't you like them flat? If that's the case, then men’s chests would be… are you a homo?" * (To Bukubukuchagama): "Well, it's because you're flat yourself, Aneki, that men don't—" * (To the unidentified Guild Member): "...How about going for some erotic monsters like Succubus?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Birdmen Category:Archers Category:Snipers Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:No Cash Item Alliance Category:Nazarick